Almost Christmas
by PaisJane203
Summary: Harry and Draco are now happy, together, but Draco isn't satisfied. He never gets to see Harry, or spend time with him on his own. But Harry promises in due time they will
1. Chapter 1

"Oh goodness I'm exhausted."  
Harry almost feel through the door, whimpering to his partner. "Who knew working in the Cafe could be so tiring..." he said with a small yawn. Ever since the final battle he had tried to stay away from the public eye as much as possible. It wasn't even that he didn't enjoy the attention, but his Cafe, his small cafe, had been his life now. But ever since he and Malfoy had decided to get together and where found out, things had become mayhem and the Cafe had been a hit. Not for the reasons that Harry had wanted though, he wanted it to be about the food, not his new found discovery of his sexuality. People, however, had been pouring in to see Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy, almost sworn enemies, to be together and that the rumors where in fact true. The disappointed girls and in fact some disappointed young men had been leaving the Cafe for days now, saddened that the two gentlemen where both taken. However this had meant that the cafe had been selling a lot of food. A lot of people had been coming to sample Harry's divine cooking also. Meaning he had been run off his feet for days now, just keeping up with the demand for his delicate delights. Malfoy had warned Harry that this was going to happen and that Harry would end up being so run down that he had no time for anything else. But Harry had always been so selfless that he hadn't been bothered. Until now. Draco helped a now stumbling Harry through the door and onto the sofa, almost collapsing on there himself.

"Harry how many more times do I have to tell you? You have to take it easy sometimes, working your ass off in that red hot kitchen all day isn't doing anyone any favours. And suppose that you end up collapsing in there, that's not going to help either. Harry would you listen to me please. I need some time with you too. But every night after work you are always too tired and end up falling asleep before 7. Meaning I have the entire time all to myself. And I don't like it Harry. I want to be with you and spend time with you but I can't do that if you are too pre-occupied with sleeping"

Draco flopped down into the chair at the side of the sofa and Harry leaned over and looked at him apologetically.

Im sorry, I really am Draco... You know that right. It's just I don't want to live in this tiny flat for the rest of my life, I want us to have a real house. That's belongs to us. In the countryside. And for us to be happier than we are now, but to do that I have to earn money. To earn money I have to put in long hours at work. You know that right"

"I know Harry, I know, but I don't see what is wrong with this tiny flat. Yeah it is small and a little crowded. But its warm and cozy. And it is our first flat together, it only needs a few licks of paint. Remember we haven't lived together for a very long time. Come on Harry, it is almost Christmas. Can we do something that is just the two of us for a change. Away from here?"

"Draco, I promise, 1 week before Christmas, we will go somewhere. You decide. And it will just be the two of us. And we can stay there well into the new year okay?"

"Oh Harry that sounds perfect. Thank you sweetie."  
Draco leaned over to Harry and kissed him gently on the lips.  
"Now then my love, we should get something to eat. I mean it's ridiculous. We work in a cafe but never have enough to eat. Im going to make us some soup or something. Sound okay?"

"Sounds perfect" Harry sat up and pulled his love in for another kiss "I don't deserve you"

"Oh shush you, the boy who lived"


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, it's almost time to go, how have you not finished packing yet?" Draco yelled up the stairs.

"Well Draco the fact of the matter is I am packing myself, like a muggle, where you have had your elves packing for you"

"Harry, I don't see why you insist on packing yourself and doing everything the same way that muggles do, Harry if you don't hurry up now we will miss the flight!"  
Upstairs Harry was packing varying items, shoes and socks and shirts of many different kinds. Three weeks in a cabin up in Scotland, while yes it sounds perfect Christmas in Scotland, Harry thought it was an awful long time to be away from the Cafe, but yes he had promised and a promise he intended to keep. It had been a while since him and Draco had spent any length of time together doing something just the two of them. He had decided he was going to take the locket that he had bought for Draco to show his love, that he had made especially for Draco. But he couldn't for the life of him find it. And no magic could find it because it had been charm and magic protected. He flopped down on the bed and saw something glinting in the corner of his room. "Oh please let that be it, the silver box that it is in. Harry waltzed over to the corner and picked up the box.

"Yes! I freaking found it. Thank Merlin for that!" He threw the box into the suitcase and zipped it up. Just as a small elf walked into the room

"Mr Malfoy sent me to get your case Mr Potter"

"No it's fine Lilith, I can take this one. Go into the kitchen and help yourself to some bread and wine when we have left okay?"

"Oh thank you Mr Potter."

"Oh its not issue Lilith. And there is some gold on the counter in the kitchen, 30 pieces. That should be enough to buy you food for you and your family. If you need the rest of it, then there is a small bag hidden in the pantry behind the potatoes. Take that, there is only 20 pieces there but it should be enough to see you through the next 3 weeks quite nicely. Remember that is pretty much your payment for the entire Christmas holidays, we won't be back until well into the New Year."

"Yes, that's more than enough! Oh thank you Mr Potter"

"Oh don't worry about it Lilith, Just make sure Draco doesn't know about it okay?"  
The small house elf quickly blazed out of the room and down the stairs to notify Draco that Harry was now packed and was making his way down the stairs. A few moments later Harry wandered down the stairs

"Ready sweetie?"

"More to the point are you?"  
the cold tone in his voice made it obvious that he was not impressed with Harry

"Always the same, you Gryffindors. Never on time for anything and always doing things the muggle way"

"Oh shush Draco, I was finding something for you. I will give you it on New Years. Will you learn some patience? Always the same you Slytherins, no patience."  
He said in a mocking tone, a cheeky smile appeared on his face. They loaded their cases into the back of the trunk of the carriage and clambered in.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon they arrived at the little house in the mountains in Scotland. It was a quiet place, very calm and gentle. A small stream ran down the side of the house, surrounded by trees. It was totally isolated from civilisation. Just what Draco and Harry had been wanting for quite some time now. The only problem with this is that the house belonged to the Malfoys. Meaning that it came with a price and that it never really could be quite as isolated as they had wanted. There were always going to be people that wanted Harry or Draco dead, so they would have to watch their backs. But they didn't want to, they wanted to be able to have time to themselves and be happy and be who they really were.

"Finally Harry, you have no idea how long I have waited for some plain and simple time together with you. I like being able to spend time with you. You're not only my partner but you are my friend too, and I want it to stay that way!" He waltzed over to Harry as the elves began to unpack their things for the month ahead.

"Yes I know Draco, I know I know. Believe me I miss spending time with you too but aw well, sometimes we have to sacrifice the things that we love for the things that will get us what we love and what we need. Now will you let them poor elves go and unpack your things yourself for once?!" Harry laughed as he continued to unpack his things and he looked at Draco, who was looking especially dazzling in his new chequered top and his black jeans. Harry smiled cheekily at him without him noticing and laughed lightly. "Hurry up you I'm starving and we have to go and get some food in for the next week in less than 3 hours, and if we don't then we will end up being unable to get anything at all today." Draco laughed

"Oh Harry, I am a Malfoy, you really think that muggle morals and rules apply here? I have my own way of getting things and it is not the muggle way of doing things either"

"No Draco this is not what we are doing! We are going to live the muggle way. And if you don't like it then we can go back to London and work in the Cafe"  
"No Harry, that is not happening no matter how much you threaten because you promised me time by myself away from everyone else !" Draco slunk over to the side of the bed where Harry was unpacking and putting all his socks in his drawer, he leaned over Harry and picked up a small silver box that was hiding away in his case.

"Oh Harry what is this?" He giggled "Has Mr Potter gotten me a ring"

Harry spun around quickly "No Draco put it down it is your Christmas present!" Draco immediately put the box down and snapped his head to Harry

"Why on earth have you gotten me a silly little box for Christmas?!"

"I didn't, there is something inside, but you are not getting it until Christmas, I am so angry that you would even consider getting something out of my case without my permission knowing full well that I have things in there for you that you don't know what they are" Harry whispered slightly hurt that he had don't what he had done and reacted like that

"Harry I…I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I just didn't expect you to spend any amount of money on me or anything. I mean we have only been together for like a year. Sorry Harry I really am" he stood next to Harry and leaned in close. "Please forgive me?" Harry could feel Draco's breath on his neck, his eyes peering into Harry's hoping for some sign of forgiveness and him being okay. "Harry?"

"Yes okay then fine Draco don't do anything like that ever again" Harry whimpered lightly to Draco, tears slightly welling up in his eyes.

"Harry I mean it I am sorry"  
"Yeah okay then…" Draco could see he had really hurt Harry and it really upset him.

"Harry, please look at me?" Harry starred into Draco's eyes, the warm and welcoming grey telling him that everything was going to be okay and that he truly was sorry. Draco leaned in closer and whispered "I love you" he brushed his lips against Harry's and twined his fingers with his. He locked his lips with Harry's and gave Harry's hand a little squeeze. "I love you so much Harry"

AN: Um so, I aren't too confident with my writing so if you guys could PM me or give me a review it would be so much appreciated. Do you want me to keep going with this story? Thanks for reading this much so far though guys I really, really appreciate it 3


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry, lets go into town, I need to pick up your gift from the shop and I think we should stock up on some food for over Christmas and the New Year."

"Oh uh sure, let's go then" Harry grabbed Draco's hand and smiled pulling him to the door

" Um Harry sweetie I aren't wearing shoes of a shirt for that matter" Harry had been so in his own little world in his book and cuddling with Draco that he hadn't even noticed what he was, or more to the fact, what he was not wearing.

"Oh sorry Draco" he laughed and smiled, he wanted to go into the town but after seeing Draco the way he was now, he'd much rather just be in the house in front of the fire cuddling. "Can we be quick in town please? I want to get home and snuggle in front of the fire with a nice warm cup of hot chocolate and a movie. I mean it is Christmas eve."

"Yeah sure we can hon." Draco pulled on his shirt and his shoes. "Right now let's go" Draco wrapped his arm round Harry's waist and smiled at him, leaning in for a quick kiss before they began the small walk through the dark forest.

They reached the town and browsed various shops leisurely.

"Oh Draco look at that little owl, isn't he the most adorable thing that you have ever seen?"

"No. He's not" Whispered Draco, he starred lovingly into Harry's eyes. "I am looking at him"

"Shut up you big cheese ball" Harry giggled and hugged Draco. "Don't you have a gift that you have to pick up, you know perhaps a little gift for a very close friend, you know someone who may or may not be more than just a friend?"

"Oh bugger! Yeah I do, almost forgot. Right Harry I want you to go and get some shopping and things, I mean the shops are going to be closed pretty soon. Make sure to get some snacks and things because we are going to be watching movies tonight."

"Yeah I will hon." Harry gave Draco a quick peck on the cheek and sped away into the town.

"Oh well I was going to tell you that I love you, but never mind then"

Draco went into a neighbouring shop and walked to the counter, a short stubby woman stood at the counter, her face and her emotions almost unreadable. "Hello, how may I help you sir" she said in a monotone voice with a very thick accent.

"I want the little bracelet that I ordered a few days ago. And if it isn't ready then you will get it ready on site right now!"

"Oh you are the elusive Mr Malfoy, right now then, here is the bracelet. Wrapped as specified and hand finished. Please check the product and make sure it is what you wanted please"

He grabbed the small silk patterned bag and smiled at the woman, the fear of him left over from the war was always very useful. He opened the bag and inside was a small silver board and a little snake on the top, showing it was from him, after all he was still a very proud Slytherin and he wasn't about to hide it. Harry was also still a very proud Gryffindor. Inside was a small silver bracelet, almost snake like in movement and had the same sort of scales as a snake would have. However there was a small plaque on it. Decorated with the Gryffindor symbol, it said on it "_forever" _

Draco smiled, it was just as he had wanted it to be, Harry would love it.

"Yes thank you it is perfect, he will love it. I trust that you know the amount that it costs?"

"Oh for you Mr Malfoy...I shouldn't say that there is a price"

"Now don't be silly woman of course there is, everything comes with a price, I should hope that 150 gold should cover it"

"Are you certain about that? I would never ask for such an amount from you"

"Oh shut up your blathering woman and take the gold"

"Thank you Sir, thank you very much" The woman bowed and scraped, practically kissing Draco's shoes.

"Yes, yes, I must be going!"  
Draco stormed out of the door and shoved the small black bag into his pocket. Harry was waiting in the square with a few bags of groceries. Draco slithered over to Harry and wrapped his arms around him from behind.  
"Looking for someone?" He whispered in his ear, in true Slytherin form he hissed the S in someone. His breath swirling into Harry's ear. Harry shivered at the warmth.

"Y..y..yes actually I was just looking for you..."

"Well why would I allow you to see which shop I was to come out of, surely tat would give away what your gift it Harry" Harry was weak at the knees, Draco's voice almost echoing with pure passion, the way he spoke always grabbed Harry's attention. It was like pure gold running off his tongue.

"I don't know, but maybe I want to know what it is, and why it is so important that you, sworn from all muggle things, Draco Malfoy pick this up in person from a muggle run shop"

Draco laughed quietly. "Well there is all of what, 2 days left until Christmas, you will see then."

"But I don't want to wait that long" Harry turned in Draco's arms. Solid muscles embracing him from all the years of playing quidditch, he was so happy here, the years at Hogwarts being sworn enemies, not ever then could he believe that the happiest time of his life would be spent kissing in the snow in the streets of Scotland.

"Come on Harry it's time to go home..." Whispered Draco.


End file.
